Admitting Feelings
by flowerchild33
Summary: A single shot. Very smutty. The trio are stuck at Grimmauld and the stress finally leads to them admitting their feelings. Hot and heavy, very lemony...M/F and M/M
Grimmauld Place was wearing on everyone's nerves. The need for secrecy and protection that led to the old house being a veritable island prison was getting more than old. Or at least it was so for the underage witch and wizards currently in residence. The older witches and wizards were at least allowed some reprieve to leave on errands and Order business. Harry, Ron and Ginny had been stuck in the place for two impossibly long weeks since the house was deemed safe and it was now four weeks after the end of school and the disaster at the Department of Mysteries.

After the battle, the Ministry could no longer deny Voldemort's return. With their acknowledgement, the Death Eaters had no reason to hide anymore and flaunted themselves around the country, committing atrocities wherever they went. The Burrow had been attacked, but the wards had held, although several layers had been broken. Grimmauld was almost untouchable, but there was a problem. Sirius had gone through the Veil and was acknowledged as being dead. A week after the battle, a small memorial had been held at Hogwarts for him. The goblins had summoned Harry and read Sirius' will, which left the bulk of the estate and the title of Lord Black to Harry. Of course, Narcissa Malfoy had protested that when the news reached the Prophet the next day, but the goblins weren't budging. Sirius had made his will very tight and the new Lord was already in place, with the house magic accepting him. The problem was that Dumbledore wasn't sure if the goblins decision applied to the house as well. He was concerned that Narcissa or Bellatrix may have rights to the house. The problem had been solved when Dumbledore had Harry run a test and summon Kreacher. The elf had appeared and grudgingly acknowledged that he had no choice but to obey Harry. Next, Andromeda Tonks was called in by Dumbledore. In an additional test, she directly countermanded an order that Harry had given Kreacher. The elf had looked strained, but had followed Harry's will instead. Since Andromeda didn't hold sway to the elf bound to the house, Dumbledore believed that her sisters wouldn't either. With this confirmed, Dumbledore strengthened the house's wards further and moved the Weasleys and Harry in immediately. As Lord Black, the house was Harry's to do with as he wished, but he had no desire to argue against the Order using the place. He was still grieving Sirius and just acquiesced.

One thing Harry did do was to deal with the elf who had betrayed Sirius. After a day spent doing research in the Grimmauld library, Harry had found a couple books with explicit details on the magic surrounding elf bindings. Once he was clear on what needed to be done, he called in Remus as a witness and performed the brief rite to break Kreacher's tie to the house. He then put a binding charm on the elf that kept him tied to Harry, but free of any physical location. He then issued one final decree, sending Kreacher to the Hogwarts kitchens to work with a permanent order to never leave the castle for any reason. Once he was rid of the old elf, Harry called for Dobby. While he had only wanted to hire the elf, he soon found it necessary to bind Dobby to himself. Grimmauld Place's magic was not sufficient to sustain his friend for more than a day. Once Dobby explained the need for his magic to be bound to a powerful wizard or location, Harry reluctantly bound the elf. He still insisted that Dobby accept some payment. The elf was so happy that he readily agreed and then popped out to began scouring the house from basement to attic.

While the Weasleys and Harry were immediately moved into Grimmauld, the other three that battled at the Department of Mysteries went elsewhere. Hermione was sent home to her parents, whose house wards were tightened. Luna's father was in Russia on some sort of trip hunting another fanciful creature. Since Dumbledore didn't feel that letting her out of the country was safe, Augusta Longbottom had agreed to take her in for the summer and Luna had gone home with Neville. Longbottom Manor's ancient magic was well established and considered as safe as possible, if not quite as safe as Grimmauld. When Dumbledore arranged for Luna's alternate housing, Ginny wondered if he was perhaps aware of the feelings that were developing between Luna and Neville. They hadn't spoken of it yet, but their friends could see it. Ginny was fairly certain that the devious old wizard was most likely quite aware.

As the first couple weeks in the house passed, the hours began to drag onward. Dobby's efforts were paying off and the house was cleaner than it had been in a century. Harry had also authorized drafts on his account and Ginny had begun to help him pick out wallpaper, light fixtures and other items to change the décor. For one thing, all snake handles, door knobs and faucets were replaced. The elf worked quickly though and the remodeling efforts didn't take enough time to fill the days of boredom.

As their third week at the house began, Ginny finally received a temporary reprieve. She had been writing to Luna and Neville to check on them and Madam Longbottom had suggested that Luna extend her friend an invitation to visit for a few days. Molly was initially hesitant, but since Dumbledore was confident in the wards at Longbottom Manor, she had finally broken down and agreed. Ginny felt a bit bad leaving the guys by themselves, but they didn't pay her much attention anyway. They did gather with her mother, father, George and Tonks on the day she left and wished her well, while also sending brief notes along with her for Neville and Luna.

With Ginny gone, Ron and Harry returned to what they usually did during the long days. Ron spent hours reading Quidditch magazines or studying chess strategy books. Harry meanwhile delved into the Black library, focusing on defensive studies. The evening of the day that Ginny left was much like any other. After a subdued dinner, Harry and Ron retreated to the living room to play chess. If there had been an Order meeting, Molly would have banished them upstairs, but those usually only happened a couple times a week. Halfway through their second game, they were interrupted by the sound of several apparition pops in the back garden. Not expecting anyone, Arthur and Molly were immediately on alert until Dumbledore stepped in, followed by Remus, Moody, and Hermione. Harry and Ron hadn't expected her to arrive for a couple more weeks and each jumped up excitedly.

"Hermione! Gods it's good to see you."

"Yeah, why are you here now, are you…"

Before Ron could continue, Harry elbowed him and he stopped. It was then that he saw what Harry had noticed first. Hermione' shirt was torn, her hair was a mess and she looked distraught. Harry immediately stepped forward to hug her.

"What Mione?"

Ron was hesitant, but tentatively stepped forward as well to put a hand on her back. She then reached and put an arm around him. The three of them stood in a group hug for a minute before Dumbledore spoke up.

"Perhaps we should all sit and talk."

Harry and Ron guided Hermione to a couch. While Ron sat her down, Harry went to the bar in the corner and found a bottle of French wine. He knew Hermione drank wine on occasion, but he wasn't sure what she liked. Anyway, he figured she needed it and poured her a glass. She nodded gratefully as she took it and Harry sat on her other side.

"Miss Granger, do you want to tell them, or would you prefer I do?"

"Please go ahead sir."

"Alright everyone, there was another attack tonight. This one targeted the Granger house. Of course we had heavy wards in place and it seems that the Death Eaters were unprepared for the strength of them. As they started to take the wards down, Miss Granger acted quite bravely and immediately sent me a patronus. She then ushered her parents into a room in the basement just as the wards were falling. I am a bit upset that the wards didn't hold, but there were at least ten Death Eaters and it took them several minutes to break through. Unfortunately, non-magical households just can't hold up without the latent magic to keep them strengthened. Anyway, as soon as I received the patronus, I summoned Moody. Remus and I were actually meeting and he was there when the message came through. I also called on Elphias, Kingsley and Tonks, who all met us there. Miss Granger locked herself and her parents in the basement room, granting them a couple more minutes before the Death Eaters found them. Despite the fact that she had magically strengthened the door, they did get through. As soon as the first hole appeared in the door, she began casting through it and took out two Death Eaters immediately. She continued to fire at them as the door came down at the same time we arrived. With her excellent wandwork in front, and us coming up behind, we finished them quickly. Half of them realized it was going bad and took emergency portkeys away. Of the five remaining, four are in custody and the last died at the scene. Miss Granger took some wood shrapnel from the door, but is otherwise alright. Her parents are uninjured. The attack though emphasized that we really cannot secure a non-magical home as well as we would like. I had a plan that I had hoped to put in place at the end of the summer, but instead we moved ahead tonight. Miss Granger will be staying here for the rest of the summer. Her parents meanwhile have been evacuated to a safe house in France. They were not happy to leave her, but I convinced them this was for the best."

"They wanted to take me with them and run away somewhere like India. They…they said th…that they hated magic…should never have accepted my going to…to Hogwarts. They were so angry. I refused to go with them. I've never rowed with them like that. They finally agreed, but they looked…like…like I had betrayed them."

Hermione finally broke down and leaned into Ron's chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her from behind and let her purge herself. Everyone else in the room remained quiet until she settled. Once she was able to pull herself together, Molly approached her and hugged her also.

"Now dear, I know this has been awful. I think a good night's rest will help. Do you want a calming draught?"

"No. Maybe another glass of wine. This is actually quite good Harry, although a second glass should be better now that it has had a chance to breathe."

Molly looked like she was about to object, but Ron shot his mother a hard look while Harry went to refill her glass. Hermione drank it quickly and then let Molly lead her upstairs. With the work that Dobby had done, all the bedrooms were now serviceable and she wouldn't need to share with Ginny when she returned. Despite her upset state, Hermione still managed to goggle at all the changes to the old house. Molly showed her to a bedroom on the second floor next to Harry and Ron's room. Harry was due to move into the room that had been Sirius', but hadn't yet managed. Molly settled Hermione and suggested a hot shower to relax herself further. Hermione took her advice and made her way into the attached bath to spend a half hour under the scalding water, trying to cleanse herself of everything that had occurred over the past few hours. Once she left the shower, she fell into bed and tried to sleep.

The wine and shower helped enough to allow Hermione to doze off quickly, but it didn't last long. Memories of the attack became a nightmare and had her awake in a panic, sweating and panting. Realizing she had been crying out in her sleep, she hoped she hadn't awakened anyone else and cast silencing charms on the room before trying to sleep again. An hour later she managed to finally settle and sleep again for a while, only to eventually wake again screaming. The first light of morning was just beginning to invade through the curtains, so she decided to give up. She washed her face and then retrieved a book and settled in to read while she waited for the rest of the house to wake up. Once she heard the first sounds of others stirring, she got herself dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Dobby was waiting and immediately served her tea. A few minutes later, Harry and Ron appeared, both more asleep than awake. Harry came over to hug her and then held her back to look at her.

"Mione, you didn't sleep did you?"

"I slept some. Had a difficult time."

Ron came over to hug her also and she was a bit surprised when he wrapped his arms around them both. When he saw her startled expression, he just smiled at her.

"Sorry if I upset you Mione. After everything that happened with the battle, it just feels good to hug people. We came close to losing each other."

Hermione nodded and the three of them sat while Dobby began fixing breakfast. Soon the rest of the house joined them. Molly and Arthur both had a full day and were carefully elusive about what they were doing, which meant it was Order business. With the twins now living at the flat over their shop and Ginny away at Neville's, the trio was left on their own for the day. After breakfast, they retreated to the library, where Ron and Harry played chess while Hermione read. After lunch, she convinced them to work on assignments with her. The day passed slowly, but they did manage to get quite a bit done. It was good to all be together again. Harry hadn't realized just how much he had missed Hermione until she was back with them. It was almost like the puzzle was finally complete.

That night at dinner a number of the other Order members showed up to eat and hold an impromptu meeting. Molly immediately ordered the trio upstairs, despite much grumbling. Each of them felt that after all they had been through, they deserved to be involved. Still, there was little use arguing with the overbearing Weasley matriarch. Hermione headed for her room, with Ron and Harry following. By unspoken agreement, they went in with her and settled on the large divan at the end of the bed. After talking for a while, Hermione began to yawn.

"Mione, you looked done in this morning. Now you look twice as much. You should turn in early."

"May…maybe I will."

"What's wrong Mione?"

"Nothing. Well, maybe. I don't know if tonight will be better. I had a hard time last night."

"Tell you what Mione. You get ready and Ron and I will tuck you in and stay until you're asleep. Maybe that will help."

"Alright, worth a try."

Hermione went to the bath and performed her nighttime rituals before changing into her usual summer sleep outfit, light cotton shorts and a tank top. She exited the bath and went to give the guys good night hugs. She was so tired that she didn't notice the effect that her skimpy outfit was having. Ron couldn't believe how much his childhood friend had grown. There was no girl left, she most definitely a woman. The fact that she wore no bra under her tank allowed him to see a hint of her nipples and he felt himself start to respond. Mentally berating himself, he beat that thought down. Meanwhile, Harry was equally in awe of his friend's beauty. Then he looked to her left shoulder and saw a bit of the scar left by Dolohov's curse. The thought that the scar was his fault weighed on him and his face fell as his eyes focused on it. Unfortunately, Hermione noticed where his eyes were and reached to cover it with her hand.

"I know it's ugly. I wasn't pretty before, but now I'm not even tolerable. You can go Harry, you don't have to look."

Disbelief and a bit of rage boiled in Harry. Not pretty? Was she mad? He strode across the room and placed his hands on her shoulders, as he stared fiercely in her eyes.

"Don't you ever say that again Mione! Gods you're beautiful. The scar is nothing but a sign of your bravery. I just wish I hadn't led you to the battle."

"You don't have to try to cheer me up Harry. I know the truth."

This time it was Ron who thought she needed a wake up call. Shaking himself from his stupor, he stepped to Hermione's side and pulled her chin up to look at him.

"Mione, Harry is not just saying that. You're so fucking sexy and beautiful right now that I can't control myself. I should probably leave, but I'm going to risk our friendship first."

With that, Ron's head descended to plant a firm and searing kiss on her lips. He was about to pull back when Hermione's arms went around his neck and pulled him closer as she returned the kiss. Ron couldn't believe what was happening, but he was more than happy to return what she offering. As their kiss continued, Harry just watched with a mixture of lust and regret. Perhaps he should leave them alone, but his feet felt rooted to the floor. Unable to hold back, he leaned in and gently kissed the edge of the scar that was visible. Hermione let out a low moan and soon his mouth moved up from her shoulder and began to travel up her neck. Harry knew every reason he shouldn't be doing this, but he didn't care. As he nibbled on her earlobe, Hermione pulled her mouth off of Ron's and turned her head to Harry. Taking the hint, he captured her lips and suddenly felt like his world was imploding. Hidden feelings, turned off and denied for too long, were suddenly blazing to the surface. Ron meanwhile was catching his breath while he wrapped his arms around both of them and nuzzled the other side of Hermione's neck. His hand was on her waist and began to work under her top and up her back. Her skin was so smooth and he wanted to see all of it. Then she pulled her tongue out of Harry's mouth and was kissing Ron again while Harry worked kisses across her chest, along the edge of her tank top, while a hand worked under the edge. The three of them continued like that for long minutes when Hermione pulled back and smiled at the both of them. She had tears in her eyes as she regarded them both.

"Wow. Thank you. I never dreamed that either of you would see me like this. I don't know what to do, I want you both."

Harry looked at Ron and raised a questioning eyebrow. Ron just nodded and they turned back to Hermione. While Ron began to nibble on her neck, Harry took her hands and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Mione. I want this and I think Ron does to. Our other friends are great, but it's really always been the three of us. Ever since the Halloween with the troll."

Ron pulled back and turned Hermione's head to him.

"Mione, I love you. I want this. The three of us."

Through her tears, Hermione replied by reaching for her wand and casting privacy and shielding charms on the room, before turning the wand onto herself for the contraception charm. Both Harry and Ron grinned as they leaned in to start kissing both sides of her neck again. She moaned for a minute and then pulled up the bottom of her top, moving slowly. The guys took the hint and each reached for a side as they removed her top and stared at her, gobsmacked. Harry had tears in his eyes as he took one finger and traced the bright purple scar that extended from her left shoulder to right hip. Gently, he began to plant whispery kisses along its length. Meanwhile, Ron carefully fondled a breast as a low growl sounded from deep within him. Hermione had one hand in Harry's hair as she took her other hand to pull Ron down to kiss him. When Harry finished kissing the scar, he moved his lips up to kiss a breast before lightly beginning to suckle it. When his tongue flicked across her nipple, she trembled and let out a small yelp as she separated her lips from Ron.

"I think both of you are entirely too dressed."

Ron and Harry grinned at each other and quickly whipped off their t-shsirts before turning back to Hermione. She extended one hand to each of them and ran her fingers down the two equally delectable, but very different panoramas. Ron was taller and broader in the shoulders before tapering down to narrow hips. His pecs were more defined, but he showed a bit of softness around his midsection. His chest was barely sprinkled with a few pale red hairs. His broad shoulders led to bulging arms, built from years holding onto a broom and taking turns playing beater with his brothers. Harry was smaller, with less muscles and a fairly even build from chest to defined abs. He sported a thick patch of black hair on his chest that thinned down his midsection until it seemed to thicken as it went lower. As Hermione traced the trail, she wondered just how thick it would be lower. As she appreciated each of them, she smiled and looked up.

"You know, I think I do like Quidditch after all."

As they started kissing again, taking turns going back and forth, Hermione's explorations drifted lower as she started to work on the buttons of their jeans. That enticed Ron to start on her lower half as well. Once he had the button and zip open, Harry joined him as they tugged her pants off, revealing white knickers with a fringe of lace on the edge. Harry's mouth watered as he kneeled to finish discarding the pants and leaned in to smell her scent. He could see a wet patch on the knickers and his cock twitched, almost sensing a vision of where it wanted to go. He stood again as Hermione finished dropping Ron's jeans and moved to finish discarding Harry's as well. Ron was now clad only in Gryffindor scarlet boxers, while Harry wore tight, white trunks. When she reached forward to cup each of them, she was met with mutual groans. After a couple more minutes of fondling, Harry and Ron traded a glance and a nod as they each took an arm and gently led her to the bed. Laying her back, they looked down and smiled at her flushed appearance. Harry took the initiative and reached for the knickers, looking up for a final approval. When Hermione nodded, he gently pulled the thin fabric down and tried to catch his breath. Standing up, both he and Ron looked down at her in all her glory. Ron was holding back tears.

"Gods Mione, how could you ever say you're not beautiful?"

Each of them lowered themselves down to lay on opposite sides of her while their hands explored and more kisses were traded. Ron was snogging her deeply while each hand explored a breast. Meanwhile, Harry suckled an ear lobe and tentatively reached down between her legs. His hesitation was assuaged when she spread wider, inviting his explorations. Being a complete novice, Harry fumbled a bit, but was amazed at the heat and dampness coming from her. When his fingers drifted over one part that felt like a hard nub, Hermione jerked and pulled away from Ron briefly. Afraid that he had hurt her, Harry moved to yank his hand back, only to have Hermione grab it and place his fingers back where they were. He slowly continued working around the nub and noticed that her breathing was picking up speed. Remembering something from the magazines that he had seen in the dorm, Harry decided to be brave. He stopped his nuzzling and whispered in Hermione's ear.

"I want to try something. Just tell me to stop if you don't want me to do it."

With that, Harry lowered himself to the edge of the bed and peered at the sparse nest of curls with gorgeous pink folds peeking out at him. He carefully pulled her lower lips apart and lowered his head. Darting his tongue out, he began to taste her and almost came right then. Finding the nub, he flicked it with his tongue and was rewarded by Hermione's fingers running through his hair. Ron continued with his worshiping of her breasts, while Harry continued to trace his tongue from her clit to her dripping core. Feeling brave, he dipped into her center. Still a bit concerned, he pulled up to look at her as she grunted in frustration.

"I didn't say to stop! More!"

Grinning, Harry quickly resumed what he was doing. As he worked, he looked up and saw that Ron had his boxers halfway down and was stroking himself. Suddenly, Harry's tight trunks were too much as he continued with his tongue while yanking them off. Once he was free, he began to pump himself. Then Hermione suddenly jerked and her moaning increased in volume. Harry thought she was probably close and decided to risk one more thing as he carefully inserted one finger into her heat. That was the final sensation that sent Hermione over the edge as she called out both their names. She continued to quake and convulse as they both continued their ministrations. Finally, she pushed them both back just as a second orgasm hit her and her eyes rolled back. Ron and Harry both continued to pump themselves as they watched the glorious sight of her cumming. She was sweaty and flustered and absolutely, mind-bogglingly gorgeous. After a couple minutes, she opened her eyes and smiled at them both. Then she looked down at their hands and drooled as she watched them wank. She removed each of their hands and took a moment to check out both their erections. She had seen anatomy books, but this was something else. And both of them seemed sizeably different than the books. Ron was a bit above average, maybe six inches, but it was his girth that made her ache. He was deliciously thick and she briefly thought to herself that there was definitely going to be some pain with the pleasure. Then she looked to Harry and was shocked to see that he was several inches longer, although not quite as thick. Each of them had a good crop of curls and she smirked as the thought passed through her head that for both of her boys', the carpet definitely matched the drapes. That was something Lavender had mentioned once and it had stuck with her. As she finished admiring and reached to take hold, she thought to herself ' _both my boys, I guess that's right, this is so amazing'_. Then she began to stroke each of them, watching their faces as they each begged for her. Deciding it was time, she stopped her hand work and looked back and forth at both of them.

"I want you. Both of you. I'm ready for whoever wants to go first. But, um, this is new to me, so can we go slow?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and Ron nodded to Harry.

"Harry, you're already almost in position, go ahead."

Harry was on his knees, with one knee between her legs, while Ron was kneeling to the side. Nodding, he smiled at Ron and then turned back to Hermione as he moved to position himself.

"Mione, I love you. I've never done this, so just tell me what you want. I don't want to hurt you."

"You've never?"

Harry shook his head and smiled at her. Hermione turned and looked at Ron.

"Me either Mione. This is it for all of us."

Grinning, Hermione reached for Harry and pulled him down into a kiss as he slowly began to press himself into her heat. The feeling was delightful and he had to do everything he could to hold back. He found that the image of Snape in Neville's grandmother's clothes was a good deterrent. He watched his best friend and lover carefully and ached as he saw her wince in pain. He stopped for a moment and then continued until he reached a barrier. Plunging his tongue into a deep kiss, he simultaneously pushed through and ruptured her as she squeaked through the kiss. Harry stopped and pulled his head back. Seeing a couple tears, he kissed them away and waited for her to adjust. He looked over and saw that Ron was smiling at both of them. After a couple minutes, Hermione let him know she was ready again. Slowly he began to move, delighting in how tight she was. He was doing everything he could to pleasure her and soon she was panting again. He felt the familiar tightening in his bollocks and tried to restrain himself, but was unable to hold back any longer as he emptied himself several times into her. He kept up his strokes, but soon softened and felt himself slip out. She was looking disappointed, but kissed him eagerly. As he rolled to the side, Harry reached for Ron's hand and pulled him over.

"Your turn Ron. I couldn't last. Please make our Mione cum."

Ron nodded and turned his attention to Hermione. He kissed her long and hard as he entered her a bit more swiftly that Harry had, only to stop when he saw her face scrunch a bit.

"Just a minute Ron, let me adjust. You're just so thick. Let me stretch."

Ron groaned at her words, but nodded as he kissed her again and fondled a breast. Once she was ready, he began slowly stroking her again, before picking up the speed as her breathing increased and she began to beg him. Harry lay to the side, admiring his two, gorgeous, sweaty best friends. He was hard once again and wondered how long this night would last. Then his thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's keening howl as she came. Unable to hold back any longer, he captured her lips and began to snog her as Ron kept pounding her, seeking his release. When Ron finally came, the feeling of his cum in her sent Hermione off again. As she whimpered and cried out, Harry pulled back and kneeled, just watching her. He was at full mast and couldn't believe this night. Then something even more unbelievable happened when Hermione recovered and saw his erection nearby. Leaning up, she suddenly took him in her mouth, causing Harry's eyes to fly open. She sucked him long and hard before pulling back and looking at him him slyly. Harry felt drained as he collapsed to her side and looked to other side to see Ron, who appeared to be hardening again as well. With Hermione on her back and each of them lying on their sides next to her, they reached across her stomach and took each other's hands. Ron suddenly came to another realization. He couldn't believe what he was thinking after what had already happened, but some other force seemed to take control as he propped up on one arm and leaned over Hermione to Harry. His best friend seemed to realize the same and moved closer as the two of them suddenly met in a searing kiss, propped up over the top of Hermione. She watched them and couldn't believe the heat that reignited in her. Her boys' hands drifted and each began to fondle the other. They were now each laying halfway over the top of her and her nipples were hard, with a breast pressed into each of them. When they finally came up for air and settled back, she turned from side to side, looking at each of them.

"Damn. That was sexy. I never would have thought, but now I can't think of anything else. Did either of you…any idea…before?"

Harry and Ron both shook their heads and then Harry groaned when he looked over and saw Hermione chewing her lip. It was one of the sexy, everyday things she did and it drove him mad. She was obviously thinking hard.

"What Mione? You're chewing your lip. Which is so sexy and always makes my pants tighten. Of course, I'm not wearing pants right now."

"Really? You've been turned on by me before?"

"Are you kidding? Do you know how many cold showers you've caused?"

"I second that motion."

She looked back and forth between the two of them, finally deciding to go for it.

"Alright, so we've already gone way beyond friendship tonight and I've never been happier. There aren't two people in the world that I trust more than you two, so I guess I should just be brave."

"What Mione? Something you want? I think Harry and I would do just about anything to please you."

"Well, we'll see if you continue to say that…um…well I was wondering…if the two of you ever thought about…well…each other. With me also, but I'd…well I'd like to watch."

Ron goggled at Hermione. Was this really the shy, brilliant Gryffindor bookworm? Still, the idea she proposed did make him burn. Especially when he looked over at Harry's impressive length. He had once thought about what another man would be like, but that was a couple years before and he figured his hormones were just messed up. He looked at Harry and saw his friend was grinning.

"Well Ron, want to try? I admit it's not something I thought I was open to, but I'm harder now even than I was before."

"I guess we can try once and decide what we think."

Hermione clapped and sat up, grabbing hold of Ron's head and snogging him furiously for a minute. Then she released him and turned her attention to Harry. Once she released him, she scooted back on the bed, ready to watch. Harry scooted closer to Ron, who reached for him as they began snogging again. Harry couldn't believe how amazing this was. Kissing Hermione was beyond compare, but this was something else entirely amazing in its own right. As the kiss developed, they each began to run their hands down their chests. Harry was first to reach lower as gripped Ron's bum and squeezed. Ron groaned into his mouth and moved lower as well. As Ron took Harry's cock in hand, Harry grabbed Ron's as well, admiring the thickness that stretched Hermione so much. Each began thrusting against each other as the kisses moved on down to necks, shoulders and chests. Hermione was watching it all and had started to finger herself. She had pleasured herself before, but one orgasm was usually enough. Now she couldn't seem to get enough. She looked up for a minute and was then brought back to reality by a loud groan from Ron. Her eyes bugged out as she saw Harry dropping lower to take Ron in his mouth. Harry seemed to have a natural skill, as he expertly began to suck his best friend off. Ron was fisting Harry's hair as he began to thrust quickly into Harry's mouth. Before he could fully issue a warning, he erupted, shooting thick ropes of his seed down Harry's throat. Amazingly, Harry took it all and swallowed gladly before pulling up to share the taste with Ron. Now satisfied, Ron groped and found Harry's cock again. He was impossibly hard and suddenly Ron knew it was time to bravely move forward.

"Harry…I want you to take me. Take me in the ass."

"Are you…sure?"

"Yes, please. I've wondered before. I trust you."

"Don't we need something to help lubricate?"

Hermione was drooling at their words as she continued to finger herself. When Harry mentioned lube, she had an idea and popped up off the bed.

"Hold on! I have something."

She darted into the bath and returned a minute later with a jar.

"It's coconut oil. I use it for my skin after I shower. I think it will work."

Ron took the jar from her and handed it to Harry. They began kissing again and Hermione crawled back up on the bed to watch. Her thighs were coated with fluids and more just seemed to keep dripping, but she didn't care. Gradually, Harry slowed the kiss and pulled back. His eyes asked for a final confirmation and Ron just nodded as he laid down and pulled his legs up, while spreading his cheeks invitingly. Hermione meanwhile grabbed a pillow and placed it under his bum for support. She leaned down to kiss him and then turned and kissed Harry as well. Harry then opened the jar and dipped into the semi-soft substance. First, he liberally coated Ron's tight hole. As he did, Harry pushed one finger in as Ron groaned. He kept moving the finger and then added another. Finally, he added a third as Ron panted and begged. More than ready, Harry took more of the oil and coated his cock. Setting the jar aside, he lined himself up as he began to push into Ron's backside. The first couple inches burned slightly, but then the pain increased and Ron hissed. Harry slowed to allow him to adjust. Hermione was crazy with desire and decided she needed to join them as she moved over and crouched over Ron's face, facing Harry. He was momentarily surprised, but then eagerly began lapping at her dripping folds. With Ron distracted, Harry kept pushing in until he had sheathed most of his length completely into his best friend and lover. Then he slowly pulled out most of the way before sliding in again. He kept the speed slow at first, but the sound of Hermione's moans and the slurping noises from Ron were driving him mad. He tried to pick up his speed and the sensation was too much as he suddenly lost himself and began to rapidly pound in and out of Ron's ass.

"Ah fuck Harry! You're splitting me in two!"

Harry immediately exerted all his control and slowed down, only to elicit another scream from Ron.

"I didn't say to stop!"

Grinning, Harry resumed his rapid fire pistoning. Ron was hard again and his cock bobbed as Harry plundered him. Reaching forward, Hermione grabbed him and began to jerk Ron off as he continued to eat her out. Just as she was setting a rhythm, Ron pushed her screaming over the edge. Then Harry let out a large groan and finally released himself as cum poured from Ron's ass. The sensation finally caused Ron to let off a few more spurts as Hermione gasped and plunged forward to capture him in her mouth. It took a good few minutes before they all began to recover and rolled to the side as they lay, entwined in a pile of limbs, embracing and trading small kisses.

"Gods, what a night. I love you both."

"I love you too Ron. And you Harry. I don't want to ever give either of you up."

"Me either, I want you both forever."

"Most definitely."

"Well, I'm glad we all finally admitted our feelings."

Two additional affirmatives greeted the last statement and, with all members of the threesome firmly agreed on their new partnership, they gradually relaxed into much needed sleep. Harry was the last to doze off and, just before he did, he had one more thought. The meeting was obviously still going on downstairs since he had heard no one come up yet, but they would need to cover if they were all going to sleep together. Thinking of his elf, Harry softly called to Dobby. The elf popped in silently and whispered to Harry, apparently realizing the need for quiet.

"Dobby, the three of us want to be together, but no one else can know. Can you lock both bedroom doors so no one can open them? Also, in the morning, can you take Ron and I back to our room so no one sees?"

The elf snapped his fingers and Harry felt the charms on the room change.

"It is done Master Harry. I will return in the morning for you and Master Ron. Sleep well master. Dobby is happy master and his loves are finally together."

With that, the elf popped out and Harry laid back to allow himself to finally drift off to sleep.


End file.
